The Same Joy
by kellybirdbliss
Summary: Emma has exciting news for Will. Pure Wemma fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Will finally pulled into the driveway. It was a little past 2 am when he opened the door to his house. Setting his keys down, he walked into the house and saw his wife, Emma, lying on the couch asleep. He assumed that she had attempted to stay up for him to come home.

Earlier that day, Will had taken a friend to the airport, and had encountered horrible traffic on the way home that was caused by a crash involving a semi due to all the ice.

He made his way across the dark room and turned of the TV, that was playing on mute. Turning now to his wife, he picked her up to take her to bed. He walked slowly and gently up the stairs and placed her carefully in their bed. Her eyes briefly opened, then closed as a sleepy smile spread across her face and sleep overcame her again. Will stood admiring how beautiful she was as she slept. Then, he turned when he heard whimpering on the baby monitor. He smiled, and left the room to try to comfort his son, Caleb, so he wouldn't wake Emma.

"Hey little man", he whispered as her entered the nursery.

Will picked up Caleb and took him over to the white rocking chair in the corner of the light blue room. The rocking chair had belonged to Will's parents. He remembered it's presence all throughout his childhood as he coddled his own child in his arms.

Caleb was his child. His and Emma's. He was still getting used to that. And Caleb was the most beautiful child Will had ever seen.

After about a half an hour or so, and after Caleb had drifted into sleep, Will decided that he should go to sleep, realizing how late it was.

He placed Caleb carefully in his crib, stroking Caleb's sandy blonde hair-admiring him one last time, and made his way to his own bedroom.

He quickly changed into clothes fit for sleeping, and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning,Will woke up, squinting his eyes at the sun leaking through the blinds. He turned his head towards Emma, only to find an empty bed. He smiled at the fact that she had woken up early, probably because of Caleb.

Will tossed his feet over the bed and glanced at the clock. It read 11:34 AM.

Had he really slept in that long? He must've slept through all of Emma's morning business.

Will slowly made his way downstairs, peeking into the nursery on his way down to see if Caleb might be there. He wasn't, but Will didn't expect Emma to leave him there all morning.

He made it to the kitchen and found a note that Emma had written him saying:

Good morning honey!

I'm at the grocery store with Caleb.

Be back around noon.

I love you!

Will smiled at the note, then poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

After he finished eating and putting his dishes away, he heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm back!" Emma said while pushing the door open with her foot. She was carrying Caleb in one hand, and a bag of groceries was slung on her arm along with her purse.

"Let me help you with that" Will said as he took the groceries and kissed his wife.

"Thanks" She replied with a smile.

Will set the groceries in the kitchen and went to the car to grab the rest.

Emma watched him from the doorway, and a smile spread across her face. She'd been married to the love of her life for 4 years now. And a little over a year ago, they'd had a little boy. She remembered how nervous she was when she found out she was pregnant. She thought about all the times that Will had comforted her when she woke him up crying in the middle of the night. And he would listen to her worries about carrying a child. All in all, she was terrified of having a baby. A person. A human being, who was totally dependent on her. Will had convinced her that everything would be fine. And it was. Caleb was the joy of their lives. And Emma had some news that would hopefully bring that same joy again.

"Caleb finally went to sleep" Emma whispered as she came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Will.

"I don't know what was up with him tonight," Will replied, "he never takes that long to fall asleep."

"He took a pretty long nap this morning on the way to the doc-" Emma stopped mid-sentence. "grocery store."

Will gave her a confused look.

"Were you at the doctor's office this morning, Emma? Are you okay? ...Is Caleb okay? What happened?"

By now, he was standing up and every worst-case scenario he could think of was swarming through his head.

Emma stood up laughing and took his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, Will! And Caleb is fine, too."

"What happened, then?" Will replied, still worried.

"I was going to wait to tell you, but two weeks ago, I was supposed to start my period, and I realized that I'd skipped it. So... I took a pregnancy test and it was positive", Emma continued as Will's face began to light up, "But, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure. So I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Milligan, for this morning, and he confirmed."

"Emma!" Will practically yelled as he pulled her into a tight embrace and spun her around the room.

Emma began to laugh, burying her head in his chest, and Will set her down. She pulled away from him and he looked her in the eyes with the most loving, sincere look. Emma smiled and whispered to him with a laugh, "Shh, you'll wake the baby."

Will pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her forehead.

And she was certain that they both felt that same joy she had longed to feel again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma!" Will called from upstairs, "Where's my blue striped tie?"

"It's hanging in the laundry room, dear! I ironed it last night for you!" Emma replied while slicing bananas for Caleb.

"Thanks" Will said as he came quickly down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt, "Oh shoot, where's my-"

Emma stopped him mid-phrase as she held out his tie. Will took it, kissed Emma and laughed to himself. How did she always know just what he needed?

"I told you you were going to be late if you slept in a few extra minutes, Will", Emma continued as she made her way back to Caleb, "You know how much just a slight change in schedule can mess you up."

Will knew she was right and smirked as he kissed Caleb's head, hugged pregnant Emma and ran out the door.

"He'll be back in about a few seconds" Emma said to Caleb, who had bananas dripping from his mouth.

"He forgot his lunch."

Right as she finished speaking, Will opened the door, quickly grabbed his lunch from Emma who was holding it out for him, and ran off to work.

Emma cleaned off Caleb's face and laughed at her husband. She picked up Caleb, who was now two years old, went upstairs, and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Emma had stopped working when Caleb was born, and was planning to get a nanny when he turned three, but when she became pregnant again, she didn't know when she would get back to being a counselor. Neither Will or Emma were worried about their financial situation, though. Will had gotten a significant raise just after they had been married, and they saved up enough to move out of Emma's condo and buy a house together. Emma enjoyed her life as a stay at home mom. She enjoyed having leisure time to play with Caleb and, when he was asleep, she could clean the house. She knew that when the baby that was growing inside her was to be born, it would be harder for her to get so many things done, but she trusted that she could. She knew that she could, and Will would help her.

XX – A few months later – XX

"Ready to go, Em?" Will called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Emma replied as she came to meet Will at the front door.

Emma's abdomen had grown significantly and they were on their way to the last doctor's appointment before she was supposed to give birth.

"Where's Caleb?" Emma asked.

"He's still in the kitchen." Will replied, "Come on, Caleb!"

Caleb scrambled to Will and he scooped him up in his arms. Caleb giggled and Emma smiled at her two boys. Then she glanced down at her stomach. She was excited that she was having a baby girl, though she loved her boys so much.

"Emma, you coming?" Will asked from just outside.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "I'm coming! It's just harder for me to move quickly with all this extra weight!"

Will laughed, and continued to buckle Caleb into his car seat.

The car ride to the doctor's office was quiet. Caleb was happily talking to himself in the backseat with an occasional, "Mommy, Daddy look!". Will and Emma exchanged casual conversation about baby names, which was now a regular conversation in their household. Dr. Milligan's office wasn't close by, and it took the Scheusters about an hour to get there. But, alas, they finally arrived.

They sat in the waiting room for a while before they were called into a white office with some posters of pregnant women, babies, and charts showing the stages of pregnancy scattered on the walls. There wasn't much to do at this point. Dr. Milligan checked to see if Emma and the baby were alright, and they both seemed perfectly fine. The appointment was quick, but Caleb still managed to fall asleep on Will's lap in the waiting room.

"Well, everything is 'a-okay', Will." Dr. Milligan told him as he led Emma out of the room, "And you should expect a baby girl within the next week or so!"

Will smiled and thanked Dr. Milligan for everything he'd done so far. Then, Will picked up Caleb, who was still sleeping, and followed Emma to the car. The ride home was just as quiet as the trip there. Caleb stayed sleeping the whole way. It was close to 8:00 when they got home.

"Maybe Caleb will stay asleep so we can have some time alone together" Will suggested as he carried Caleb to his bed.

"Maybe..." Emma replied.

Her tone was confusing to Will. She hadn't said much on the way home either.

"You okay, Emma?" Will asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I think so." Emma replied reluctantly

"Well, do you feel sick?"

"Not really, I guess I just feel weird."

Will felt her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

"You're not running a fever. Maybe you should go to bed." he suggested, "You go get you pj's on and I'll be up in a minute with some water."

"Thanks" Emma said with a smile.

Will smiled and kissed her forehead, then turned to go downstairs. He entered the kitchen, got a glass of water, and returned to their bedroom to find Emma already asleep. Will sat next to Emma and put his hands on her swollen abdomen. Will loved his daughter so much. He couldn't wait to meet her. Will got up, changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, letting sleep overcome him.

Will woke up to loud moaning and gasping. He turned and saw Emma curled up in a ball on their bed.

His name barely slipped through her lips as she groaned again.

"Emma, we've got to get you to the hospital!"

Will scrambled to her side of the bed and helped her downstairs to the couch.

"Emma, sit here while I get Caleb and your over night bag."

Emma nodded. Her contractions came on quickly, but the pain was dulled at the moment.

Will came down the stairs with Caleb slung half awake, on his hip, and the over night bag in his other hand. He went out the door to the car and buckled Caleb into his car seat, then came back inside and helped Emma to the car. He thought about getting a taxi, but that would have taken longer, and they had done this once before. For a brief moment while they drove along, Will felt calm. He looked at his wife and realized how much more collected and concentrated she was, and compared it to how scared she was with Caleb. It amazed him how she seemed to be an expert at childbirth now. But, he snapped out of his calm thoughts when he heard Emma gasp again.

"Hang on, Emma, you'll be fine. I'm here, don't worry." Will told her, trying to sound strong. But, inside, his emotions were all over the place.

XXXX

The nurse walked over to Will and Emma and handed Emma a little pink bundle.

"Congratulations" She said timidly, "Do you have a name for her?"

"...Brooke" Emma said under her breath and she looked down at the masterpiece in front of her, "Brooke Eloise."

The couple had talked about hundreds of names, but this one had come up almost every time they talked about it. Will nodded in agreement.

"Brooke Eloise Scheuster", Will said her name quietly as he looked down at his daughter. She had stopped crying and was now looking up at him with big sandy brown eyes.

The nurse left the room and Emma fell asleep. Caleb, who had slept in the corner of the room for most of the pregnancy, woke up and walked to his father as Will took Brooke from sleeping Emma. He crouched down so sleepy Caleb could see his sister.

"Caleb, meet your new sister, Brooke."


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb walked into his sister, Brooke's nursery, to find her sleeping in her crib.

"Mommy said I could go play in my room for a little bit while she finished the dishes" he told his sister, "But I don't want to play by myself."

Caleb crossed the room and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Mommy and Daddy always play with you and they never play with me anymore. Daddy told me that you just need more attention because you can't take care of yourself. And Mommy always asks me if I want to play with you but who wants to play with a dumb baby? I wish we never had to take you home. I hate you, Brooke." and with that, Caleb ran to his room.

Emma's heart broke as she heard her four year old son talking to his sister over the baby monitor. Then she made her way up the stairs.

"Caleb, honey?" Emma asked as she peered in the door, "Can I come in?"

"Not if Brooke is with you."

"No, she's still sleeping." Emma continued as she made her way to his bed, "Caleb, there's no reason for you to not like your little sister."

"Yes, there is, mommy. I hate Brooke." Caleb's words stung, "You never play with me anymore and neither does Daddy. And you never even let me watch cartoons when she's sleeping because you think she'll wake up and you don't love me anymore and I wish she never came here!"

Emma was dumbfounded.

"I'm home, Em!" Will's voice carried through the house into Caleb's room, "Caleb, I brought home a treat for you from work!"

"C'mon, Caleb." Emma said, hoping the situation would calm down now that Will was here.

"No, Mommy" Caleb responded, "I don't want to see Daddy now."

Will waited for a response, but when he heard nothing, he went upstairs. He stopped in the nursery before going into Caleb's room because Brooke was crying. He picked her up and went to Caleb's room.

"Everything okay in here?" Will asked, giving Emma a confused look, "Brooke was crying, didn't you hear her?"

"Well," Emma paused and turned to Caleb, "Stay in your room for a minute, honey. I need to talk to Daddy."

"Okay" Caleb huffed.

"What's the matter, Em?" Will asked.

"Will, Caleb just told me that he hated Brooke and that we don't love him anymore." Emma said as she picked Brooke from Will's arms.

"What? Where did he get ideas like that from? Here, let me try talking to him." Will said as he kissed Emma and went back into Caleb's room.

"Hey buddy" Will said as he sat down next to Caleb, who was playing with his trains, "I brought you a candy bar today."

"Thanks, Daddy" Caleb said without looking up from his toys.

"Don't you want it, Caleb?" Will asked him. Getting no response, he continued, "Caleb, look at me. Mommy told me what you said about your sister. Why do you think we don't love you anymore?"

"Because, I heard Mommy say that she loved Brooke more than the moon and the stars when I was listening to the baby monitor, and the moon and the stars are a lot bigger than me, so she loves Brooke more." Caleb blurted, "And you said that Mommy is always right!"

"Caleb, you know that your Mommy and I love your sister very much, but that doesn't mean we don't have enough love for you, too!" Will said as he sat Caleb on the bed, "Now you look at me, who came first, you or Brooke?"

"Me" Caleb answered.

"Now did you know that your Mommy and I decided to have Brooke because we loved you so much?"

"No" Caleb answered, again.

"Well, we did. And you know what?" Will asked.

"What?"

"I love you more and more everyday, and so does your Mommy." Will explained, "Your little sister is too small to take care of herself, just like you when you were a baby, so do you think you could help us out a little but, and be a big boy helper to your Mommy and me?"

Emma quietly entered the room, holding Brooke.

"Okay." Caleb said as Will hugged him, "and Daddy?"

"What, buddy?"

"Can I sleep in you and Mommy's bed tonight?" Caleb asked.

"I think that would be okay" Will responded as he looked at Emma, "What do you think, hun?"

Emma replied with a smile, "Sure, Caleb."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure he'll be okay, Will?", Emma asked, "He's only three years old, and he's pretty small for his age. What if he's not ready for this? Do you think we should wait until next year?"

"He'll be fine, Em. I promise you. Loads of kids start preschool at age three.", Will assured her.

"I know", Emma paused, and then began to speak in a hushed tone so Caleb wouldn't hear, "I just get worried that somehting will happen. And what if you or I won't be there in time. And this will be the first time that he's away from one of us for this long of a time... Or, what if he-"

Emma was interrupted by an ear piercing cry from Brooke in the backseat of the car. Brooke was small, even for a four month old baby. She had sandy blonde wisps of curly hair, and brown eyes. She always seemed so innocent, until she began to cry.

"Caleb, do you know why Brooke is crying?", Emma asked Caleb, who was sitting in his booter seat.

"No, mommy", Caled replied as he played with his new, toddler- sized backpack

Emma reached back to give Brooke her pacifier, but all she did was spit it out.

"Caleb, honey", Emma asked, "Could you give Brooke one of the toys back there, please?"

"Mommy, daddy didn't put any of the toys back in the car when he cleaned it yesterday", Caleb said.

Emma gave Will a look, and he sheepishly grinned in return. Brooke continued to cry for the next ten minutes of the drive.

"Will, would you take Caleb in to his classroom? I'm going to try to calm Brooke down, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure, Em", Will replied, and then turned to Caleb, "Are you excited for your first day at preschool, Caleb?"

Instead of answering Will's question, Caleb looked up and asked, "Daddy, when I get home, can I tell you all about it?"

Will chuckled at his son as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Sure, little man."

Caleb walked over to his mother, who was bouncing Brooke on one hip, and gave her a hug, "Bye, mommy"

Emma kneeled down until she was eye-level with Caleb and gave him a big hug and kiss, "I'll go to your classroom to meet your teacher as soon as Brooke stops crying. Okay, honey?"

"Okay, mommy", and with that, Will and Caleb were off. Emma watched as they walked along, towards the school building. She couldn't believe how much Caleb had grown. She couldn't believe that he was already going to _preschool. _It seemed like yesterday that he was first beginning to crawl. Emma looked down at Brooke, who had finally stopped crying. She looked so much like Caleb. They both had Emma's eyes and Will's hair. Emma secretly wished that her little girl would stay that way, as she went after her husband and son.


End file.
